The Wrath of Con
by eoraptor
Summary: KiGo, oneshot: Hell hath no fury like a redhead scorned. Especially scorned for geeks.


**The Wrath of Con**

_By Eoraptor_

_AN: Kim Possible and all associate characters __2002-2007 the Walt Disney Company. Batman and related characters __©DC Comics. This is a fan-made work not for profit, rated __**T**__ for teen for sexual innuendo._

* * *

"Remind me again, why we are doing this, Princess?" Shego tilted her nose up and then looked down it at the other patrons of this… shop, as she sniffed.

"Because, we know that the prototype trans-optic blaster is going to be stolen while it is on display at the Ǜbercon." Kim supplied as she flipped through the racks slowly, trying to find anything that suited her new, post-child physique.

Sadly, Sheela of the Leopard People may have worked for her in high school, but that costume was not going to fit what Ron had called her "mammerical enhancements." With a sigh, she realized that most of these costumes were not going to work for her either. It wasn't like she suddenly had the body of a stripper, but she certainly could no longer content herself to a sports bra or athletic tape either.

"And while Wade was being clever in suggesting we go as ourselves… I personally would rather something with a mask." She completed her thought as she pulled a black stocking body suit off the rack.

"And just why are you in charge of picking our cuzplay anyway?" Shego snorted, hating the idea of a mask after years wearing one with Team Go, and of course the fact that the people she knew who wore them now included a murderous vigilante.

"For one thing, I know that it's cosplay, not cuzplay," Kim winked at her wife and smirked, "And for another, of the two of us, I'm the only one who has actually changed her wardrobe in two decades."

"Seventeen years," Shego sniffed indignantly and tilted her nose back even more.

"Well, that's why _I_ am picking our costumes, and not you, dear." Kim giggled a bit at the indignity in her spouse's voice. "Now… what… about… this?"

She held it up against her taller paramour's body appraisingly before looking to Shego's eyes for confirmation.

The green hued heroine looked at the suit being held up to her, and instantly made a face, "Michelle Pfeiffer? Really?"

"What? It's a classic!" the redhead whined, still holding the black vinyl to her wife's frame, a slightly impure gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, god, that movie came out when you were like… two years old!" Shego caught the look and made a face. "Get a more age appropriate fetish, Pumpkin."

"Well, I don't exactly see anything else that's going to fit you, Sheegs," Kim smirked, the ace in the whole to her choice, "It's late in the con season, and since we don't have time to make our own, it's off the rack."

"Fine… and what will you be wearing?" the taller woman huffed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm…." Kim chewed her lip, scowling and looking. Then her green eyes alighted on a costume that would fit both her physique, and her looks. "Ahah! This!"

Shego held up the costume, eying it, and then looking at her athletic wife. After a moment, she smirked, "Fitting."

Taking their Selina Kyle and Barbra Gordon costume's to the register, the wife and wife team paid, begrudgingly on the taller's part, for their purchases and headed out.

**-KP-**

"I'll meet you at Geek Mecca, Kimmie!" Came a cry as Kim was stepping out of the shower.

The redhead frowned. Shego? Eager to get out the door and to the Ǜbercon? "Well, maybe she just wants to get it all out of the way early."

Shrugging with the justification, and feeling thankful that JR was at the babysitter for the night so that she could walk naked from bathroom to bedroom, the redhead did just that, toweling herself off and slipping into the Master Bed of the condo. She eyed the bag from the Rusty Android on the bed, and then went looking through her underwear drawer for something which would be suitably slim underneath the Bat Girl's spandex.

After a time, she found a black silk thong and a simple black brazier which, although perhaps not fitting for a teenage adrenaline junky like Babs Gordon, or indeed Kim at the same age; would do the job of holding her in place in the costume without being jarringly obvious through the tight material. Plus, as the mother of a four year old boy, it made her feel suitably sexy and much closer to said redheaded crime fighters.

Grinning a bit to herself as she pulled the satin underthings on, she sat down on the edge of the bed and reached into the silver mylar bag with the aforementioned Rusty Android on it. Pulling it out, she frowned.

"Darn it!" She muttered, looking at the black vinyl and complaining to no one but the air, "Shego! You took the wrong bag!"

Then Kim noticed, unfolding the costume in a huff, that this was not the Catwoman costume she had picked out for her wife. Missing were the crude white stiches that identified it as a Michelle Pfeiffer Catwoman costume. In fact, when she held it up into the light, it was not even black, it was a deep royal purple.

In a moment, the redhead had laid it out on the bed in its entirety. Yellow goggles, a heavy leather utility belt, and a bullwhip. After pulling on her robe, she called Wade and confirmed it; this was Selina kyle from the comic books. She dug into the silver bag, and pulled out the receipt. Or she would have… except that the receipt was missing.

Growling, the twenty five year old heroine sensed her wife's mercenary hand in this. Turning around, she pulled off her robe, and with an irritated huff, she began to pull the unitard onto her body. She growled again, mush more darkly and heatedly, when she found that the bra and panties she had picked out for batgirl would not work with this costume, and that in fact, nothing would.

"Oh she is going to get such a smack!" the redhead grit her teeth as she pulled the cat-earred hood over her head, tucking her hair into it.

She snapped the goggles into place on her forehead rather than over her eyes, so she could wear sunglasses on the drive to the convention center, and steamed the whole way across town. Getting out of the car, she discarded the sunglasses and pulled the amber goggles down over her eyes. "Well, at least it hides my face…"

She coiled the very functional bullwhip at her hip as she stomped into the convention center, flashing her all access badge and drawing ignored groans from the long line of people waiting for their entrance passes.

Once she was on the convention floor, she looked around for her possibly soon-to-be-ex-wife. Of course, if Shego had replaced her batgirl costume, who knew what she had chosen for herself?

Kim glared around the convention floor, and then saw Shego, standing in one corner and looking around at the assembled masses. She hadn't even bothered to get a costume! Merely put on her old team Go mask!

"There you are!" Kim snapped as she stormed up to Shego, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around. "Just what did you think you were doing picking out this cos… tume…"

The redhead realized her mistake and went pale with mortification. Behind the Team Go mask were a pair of surprised brown eyes.

Shego's eyes were green. And she didn't have a beauty mark on her chin.

"Uh…!" Kim blushed intensely under her own mask, licking her lips nervously, "Sorry! Wrong person! But um… great costume!"

She quickly jogged away, cursing herself and growing all the more hostile with her spouse's shenanigans.

Looking around, she realized that she now had absolutely no way to identify Sheshona. Well, Okay, she had one.

Pulling out her kimmunicator, she set it to dial Shego's. Unfortunately, it seemed Shego wasn't answering. And on the busy convention center floor she could not hear it ringing, if indeed her wife even had the ringer turned on.

With a reluctant and slightly bitter sigh, Kim slipped her kimmunicator on beneath the heavy cuff of one cat-glove, and began to patrol the convention floor like she was supposed to, to protect the complex laser device that was being demonstrated.

She kept an eye out for Shego, however, as best she could. She was able to discount a lot of people. Though she would never say so aloud, many of the convention goers were a bit over-weight for their chosen costumes, which made them easy to rule out as the arrogantly beautiful mercenary. Unfortunately, many of the cosplayers were in decent to great shape too. And then there were the women that Ron called "booth babes;" professional models in fantastic shape paid to either patrol the con floor, or to hock certain merchandise or characters, and most of them could easily have passed for her shapely wife.

In fact, she bet that the one she had accosted was just that. She knew Shego had licensed her image a few years back, to make some extra and legitimate cash, and that costume had details on it that Kim knew were _very_ close the real deal. Obviously a professional job.

Sighing, and trying to forget the embarrassing mistake, she continued to look around for both threats and for her troublesome spouse.

"Hey! Get away from that case!"

Kim spun at the challenge, and saw a suit-wearing officious looking type yelling at someone in a Catwoman costume, the costume Shego was _supposed to be wearing_, lifting the glass case off of the trans-optic blaster.

For the briefest of moments, it was nine years ago, and Kim was watching Shego stealing an experimental MacGuffin for Doctor Drakken. And then her mind snapped back to the present. She realized that this catwoman was not as voluptuous as her wife, which was obvious from her vinyl costume being a bit too loose around the hips and breast.

Kim uncoiled the heavy leather bullwhip from her hip, and in a display worthy of her costumed identity, lashed out with it, ensnaring the thief's wrist just as she reached for the Cyclops-like head mounted laser. Wagging one clawed finger at the other Catwoman, the disguised redhead snapped the whip back viciously, tugging the thief off balance.

Running across the convention floor, through the path her cracking whip had cleared, Kim closed in on the felonious cosplayer.

Her run was cut off however, when a statuesque redhead dropped from the ceiling right on top of the Catwoman in a flutter of skin tight black and red. There was a smack of a gloved fist across a jaw, and the Michelle-Catwoman's head snapped back against the floor, rendering her unconscious.

Kim cautiously slowed her approach as the tall cosplayer stood up. She was tall, and her costume was all black, save for the inside of her cape and a bat symbol on her chest, which were blood red. Her lips, blood red as well and gracing gothically pale skin, were smirking a deadly dangerous smirk as she turned to face the shorter catwoman.

"Mmmmmm. I knew that was a much better look for you than pleather," She inclined her head at the felled thief and then at Kim.

Kim ignored the crime fighting Batwoman for a moment, and knelt to unmask her doppelganger."Adreanalynne?"

"That's right, Kimmie. She got out on Parole six months ago. Obviously went the mercenary route when that trash revival reality TV flopped."

At the pet name and familiar intonation, Kim's head snapped up and she glared out of her goggles at her disguised wife. "Shego!"

"That's me, Princess." Shego smirked, flipping her altered hair theatrically.

"Why did you change our costumes!" her wife glared daggers and growled, feeling suddenly, intensely embarrassed as she realized what she must have looked like, running across the convention floor with no bra on.

"Well, Bubblebutt," Shego grinned wickedly, her eyes landing on that part of her wife's anatomy, "I thought, for a change, that _I_ could be the grapple-swinging redheaded lesbian superhero."

"You are _soooo_ going to pay for this when we get home!" Kim growled at what she perceived as a not-so-subtle jab.

Still, she couldn't help letting her eyes rove up and down her spouse's body in the skin tight black spandex, just a little. Catching herself, and licking her lips self-consciously, she zip tied Adrenalynn's hands behind her back and stood up. "Um… how did you get your hair…?"

"Arrest-me-red?" Shego gave it a toss and grinned at her wife, the heels of her bat-boots making her all that much taller than her petite paramour, "I used my plasma to bleach it out, and then raided Junior's koolaid jar."

Kim licked her lips again, putting a hand self-consciously across her chest, because honestly, Shego's cocky stance and trim costume was having an effect on her, particularly as it was obvious that the mercenary's outfit was every bit as tight as hers. "Y- you're still going to pay for this little stunt."

"I am?" Shego glanced at her clawed gloves idly, and then fixed her spouse with a look, "Because I thought it was usually the hero who ties the villain up at the end of a caper."

Kim blushed intently, looking around at the crowd gathered around them. She felt intensely glad she had recommended masks to Shego. Swallowing, she licked her lips and tried to keep her eyes on her wife's face; because Shego was making no attempt to disguise what she was thinking, and only the strategically placed red bat was disguising Shego's anatomy. And the real redhead could tell what was going on under her wife's spandex.

"Let- Let's get out of here…" Kim half-panted, her mind awhirl.

"I thought you'd never ask, Princess…" Shego grinned as wickedly as the Catwoman she was supposed to have been, "Oh… and bring the whip."

* * *

_AN: yes, this is several years post-series. And those of you who follow me at KP Slash Haven will probably recognize just which of my stories I have set this in (or after). So a noprize to those who get it, but you certainly don't have to to enjoy it. The story is a response to a challenge issued at __**kpslashhaven dot net.**_


End file.
